1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tagging content for social interchange in online education platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
The successful deployments of electronic textbook catalogs by digital education service providers have introduced multiple alternatives to the traditional print textbook marketplace. With the introduction of new and compelling online education services into well integrated publishing platforms, students and instructors alike have now access to a wide range of collaborative tools and solutions which are rapidly changing the way courses are taught and delivered. As the textbook remains, regardless of the print or digital format, the central knowledge repository of traditional academic courses, the proprietary nature of the online education platforms that deliver the textbooks and services has constrained the classroom collaborative environment and restricted social collaborations and interactions among users, which are critically important to users' learning experience, within each of these proprietary platforms.
As traditional courses are shifting from a static textbook-centric model to a connected one where related, personalized and other social content are being aggregated dynamically into the core academic material, it becomes strategic for online education platforms to be able to normalize these user-generated activities into new models of learning to overcome the proprietary nature of these platforms and their services.